


Bruises

by tsundere_doormat



Series: Haikyuu Boys One-Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bruises, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Intense, Iwaizumi is a tease, Kinky, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mutual Masturbation, On the couch, Scars, Smut, Submissive Oikawa, Superpowers, Teasing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, if someone i know finds this i am going to scream, if you know me, no you don't turn right back around, oikawa can run fast, oikawa is a superhero, spicyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundere_doormat/pseuds/tsundere_doormat
Summary: Oikawa is a superhero and decides to crash at Iwaizumi’s apartment after getting into a fight thinking Iwaizumi isn’t home. That is not the case and when Iwaizumi sees how many bruises and scars Oikawa has collected things get a little… heated
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Boys One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> asdkas if you know me...  
> no you don't

“Shitty-kawa?”  
The voice was undeniably his best friend, and right then Oikawa knew he was busted. His plan was to sneak into his best friend’s apartment raid the fridge take a quick nap and then be on his way back home.  
He hadn’t expected Iwaizumi to be home though.  
“Oh did you’re trip end earlier than expected?” Oikawa asked.   
“Why the hell are you eating my food, and watching television in your underwear in my apartment,” he hissed.  
“Compression shorts first of all and second I can-”  
“What the hell is this?”  
Oikawa’s face dropped as Iwaizumi picked up the pieces of clothing off the back of his couch. He hadn’t expected Iwaizumi to be home so he didn’t bother hiding his suit.   
“Wait are you-”  
What Oikawa had been hiding from his friend was that he was actually the crime-fighting speedster by night. He had been planning on telling him soon, but he wasn’t sure how Iwaizumi would react.  
“Um, yeah,” Oikawa said, “Cool right?”  
Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi he half-expected him to be excited, but he looked angry. He turned on the light and marched over to Oikawa before freezing.  
“Iwa-chan I-”  
“What the hell are these?” he snapped, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist and thrusting them against the couch above his head. Iwaizumi was glaring at all the scars, scratches, and bruises that were all up and down Oikawa’s body.  
“Iwa-chan, you’re gonna break my wrist,” Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi’s grip tightened.  
“What do you think you’re doing out there?” he asked, “Running around playing the hero?”  
“People need help Iwa-chan and I’m able to help them,” Oikawa said bluntly, “I couldn’t just sit here and not do anything. Plus if I don’t burn steam off it gets really bad.”

**  
When his face came back into view OIkawa’s heart stopped and flew to his throat. Iwaizumi’s face was blank and he seemed like he was trying to control himself. Oikawa held back a wince as ‘s fingers dug into a bruise on his wrist. He tried to stay still as Iwaizumi’s eyes roamed his body.  
Oikawa was suddenly starting to feel very exposed as he realized he was lying there pinned under Iwaizumi in only his boxers. Everything was starting to grow very hot all of a sudden.

“Iwa-chan just-”  
Oikawa’s voice got caught in his throat as Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed back to him. He seemed so mad and angry, and he was visibly trying to stop himself from yelling.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Iwaizumi said looking away from Oikawa’s face.  
“I didn’t know how you’d react,” he said quietly.  
He felt a shiver run down his spine. Something was happening, He felt warm and tingly and Iwaizumi’s voice wasn’t helping. Deep and restrained.   
Iwaizumi readjusted his grip on Oikawa’s wrist again and his fingers hit the bruise again. Oikawa was shocked to notice that the pain felt sort of good.  
“What was that?” Iwaizumi questioned.  
“What?”  
“You just made a noise?”   
Oikawa froze and his face went hot.   
Oh my god, please tell me I didn’t moan-  
“Oh, the bruise there?” Iwaizumi asked digging his finger in a little more. Oikawa didn’t let the noise take him by surprise this time and was able to keep quiet.   
“Iwaizumi, stop please,” I begged, “It hurts.”   
“Good,” Iwaizumi mumbled but he loosened his grip a bit. It was still tight but his fingers were digging into the bruise as much.   
Why’d you tell him to stop, it felt good?  
The thought took Oikawa by surprise and he felt the chill again. This time his whole body twitched and his elbow hit something. Oikawa’s eyes flew open as Iwaizumi swore.   
“Iwaizumi, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to I just spazzed and-”  
“Whatever,” he mumbled, grabbing a tissue holding it to his nose. The blood was soaking through the tissue pretty quickly.   
“Iwaizumi, here let me-”  
“Stay there,” he ordered.   
The tingle was back and so was the urge to make a noise. So Oikawa closed his mouth as quickly as he could and sat back on the couch.   
“Good job, you can do something right.”  
Oikawa watched him wipe his nose once more before tossing the tissue into a trash can. Then he turned back around and was staring at Oikawa again. His eyes raked across his entire body. Suddenly Oikawa felt a familiar blood rush and he felt a bit panicky as Iwaizumi’s eyes stopped somewhere just over my head, and laughed.   
“What-”  
Oikawa looked up and realized that he was still holding his wrists together above his head. He looked away trying to hide his red cheeks.   
“And you still don’t drop them,” Iwaizumi laughed.   
Oikawa went to make some sort of smart remark but then Iwaizumiwas grabbing his wrists again and holding them against Oikawa’s lap, just barely missing his crotch. Still, his hand was right there.   
If I were to just move my hips a bit-  
“Are you listening?”   
Oikawa’s eyes snapped up at Iwaizumi, how was just a little too close. Oikawa could feel his breath on his it was suffocating.  
“Hmm?”  
“Idiot,” Iwaizumi huffed, “I said, what’s this?”  
“Umm nothing,” Oikawa mumbled trying not to look at Iwaizumi lips or his eyes or just his face in general. Then he felt a dull pain in my shoulder and let out a small whimper.   
“Nothing? Right.” Iwaizumi laughed.  
“It’s a bruise,” Oikawa answered, “I got it when I got slammed into a container.”  
“This one. Where’d you get this one?” Iwaizumi asked, pushing one just above his shorts.   
“I got thrown into a wall,” he said, “That was two days ago. It didn’t really hurt at the time, but now its-”  
“Just answer my questions, alright?” Iwaizumi’s voice was gruff and gravely, “This one?”  
There was a dull pain on his thigh and Oikawa twitched just a little bit.  
“When I got thrown into the back of the van my leg hit someone’s knee I think.” Instantly worrying that he said too much. Instead, Iwaizumi just laughed and the sound rushed straight to his semi.   
“So, you actually like doing this hero thing?” Iwaizumi asked, his tone almost accusation, “You let people throw you around?”  
“Well-”  
“You like just being slammed into walls. You like these bruises huh? All the scratches and scars, why? Makes you feel like some sort of a strong man or something?”  
Oikawa tried not to listen to his voice, or notice how close he was. He just stared at the floor next to him.   
“Is something wrong?”  
Iwaizumi didn’t sound concerned at all. Oikawa could hear the smile and tease in his voice. He hated how it made him feel, sending shivers down his spine making it feel almost impossible to get a full breath. Still,, he tried to take a deep breath  
Bad decision, now Iwaizumi’s smell was fogging his brain.   
“Look at me.”  
Iwaizumi eyes drilling into Oikawa as he smirked. Oikawa could’ve sworn he was getting closer but then Iwaizumi moved at the last second and his breath was coating Oikawa’s neck.   
It was hot and left goosebumps. He didn’t say anything, just kept pressing into bruises and asking questions. Oikawa had to bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from moaning or whining again.   
“You cold or something?”  
“Hm?”  
Oikawa opened his eyes and saw him staring. He followed the gaze to his chest. Then Iwaizumi was flicking one of his nipples, this time Oikawa couldn’t hold back the moan. It was loud and the meaning was clear.   
Oikawa felt his face go red and immediately closed his eyes in embarrassment.  
Oikawa waited for something to say, but the fingers just lingered on his chest. A nail digging slightly into the skin.  
Oikawa was embarrassed at the no longer semi in his pants. The nail was back scraping against his nipple again and Oikawa couldn’t help but buck his hip towards. Bucking into Iwaizumi’s hand where he was holding OIkawa’s wrists together.   
Oikawa’s eyes flew open and looked up at looking for his reaction and he could’ve sworn it was a smirk on his face. Still, in a panic, Oikawa began to lie.  
“Iwa-chan, it’s just a side effect of the running thing, it’s not-”  
“I didn’t ask,” he said looking up at me, “Did I Oikawa.”   
Hearing him say his name like was a million times hotter than anyone has ever said his name before.  
Iwaizumi didn’t say anything else as his free hand dug into a bruise at Oikawa’s hip, eyes not so subtly staring at Oikawa’s crotch.   
Oikawa wished he would stop looking. It was sending shivers up and down his spine causing him to grow hotter and making it more painful. Iwaizumi let go of the wrist and brushed against Oikawa’s erection before bringing his hand to his thigh.  
Oikawa let out a louder moan this time.   
“Iwa-chan please, I-”  
“Please what?” he asked. his eyes flicked up to him. Oikawa couldn’t take my eyes away from his face. Everything about it was making his body even hotter and his throat felt tight.   
When he didn’t answer Iwaizumi started fingering my compression shorts. He pulled them up and let them snap back to his skin. It didn’t hurt at all, but the sound and the repeated action was only pushing him closer to the edge. His whole body was on fire, his head felt light and he felt it sinking forward resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.   
“Please what, Oikawa you have to use words,” he said.  
Hearing him say his name again felt amazing and he shuddered a bit. Iwaizumi’s hot breath was not directed towards Oikawa’s ear.   
“Just say what you want, Oikawa,” he said.  
Then his mouth was on his neck. Hot breath every time he opened his mouth.   
“Iwa-chan, please just-” he shuddered as Iwaizumi pressed into another bruise, “-please just touch me.”  
“I am, Shitty-kaw,” he teased, “Is this not enough? So needy.”  
“Iwa-chan, please touch me,” Oikawa gained enough clarity to grab ‘s hand and guide him to where he wanted him to be.   
“Is this what my Oikawa wants?”  
My Oikawa.   
That was the tipping point.   
“Iwa-chan, please,” he begged not caring anymore how high or needy he sounded, “Just do anything you want, please just do something..”  
“Anything?”  
“Anything, just please,” he said, burying his head into the other’s shoulder.   
“Since you asked so nicely, is this okay?”  
His hand ghosted over the erection and he bucked into his hand. Earning a laugh from Iwaizumi, one with breath directed straight to Oikawa’s ear.  
“More, please, more.”  
His hand left and soon the compression shorts. Oikawa bit his lip to hold back a yelp as something cold was reaching under his shorts.  
“No need to keep back all the pretty noises, no ones here. Just you and I,”  
Oikawa nodded and gave a hum and soon Iwaizumi’s hand was wrapped around him. He whined and bit into Iwaizumi’s shoulder through his shirt, still trying to keep me quiet.   
Oikawa moved to his neck and started sucking. Earn a sharp breath from Iwaizumi, which only egged Oikawa on further, still bucking into his hand.  
“So gentle,” he chuckled as he started licking after sucking and biting.  
“More please,” Oikawa huffed into his ear.   
He started stroking fast and Oikawa leaned against his shoulder. He ran my hands up and down his chest feeling all the skin and hair. It was also hot. He found the button to his pants, quickly unbuttoning them before slipping his hands into his pants.  
“Shitty-kawa!” he aid with a shaky laugh.  
Oikawa couldn’t stop the smug grin that rested on his face as he pulled a few moans from Iwaizumi. Oikawa started moving his hands faster dragging even more noises from him, loud enough to start masking his own pants.  
Right,, when he thought he was close to breaking him there were hands wrapped around his wrist and he was being slammed into the couch. There was a knee between his legs pushing hard against his crotch. It hurt, but Oikawa still couldn’t help but moan.   
Iwaizumi dropped his head to Oikaa’s ear as he caught his breath.  
“Try to pull that again-” Iwaizumi warned. The venom was back to his voice and the other bucked against his knee. Wincing, but doing it again.   
“Look at you, so needy, willing to use my knee,” he clicked his tongue, “It really doesn’t come as a surprise, you’ve always been so needy.”  
“Please,” he moaned.   
Iwaizumi ignored his pleads and continued to talk.   
“So what’s the story, why do you like all these scars and bruises?” he asked, pulling his knee away when I didn’t answer.   
“The pain,” I stuttered.  
“The pain?” he echoed and I could hear the smile in his voice, “Why? Does it feel good?”  
“Reminds me I’m human. That I’m not some kind of freak,” I rambled staring up into his eyes, “Reminds me that I’m normal at the end of the day.”  
His eyes roamed my face as the room fell quiet. This time I knew he was growing closer.   
“Iwa-chan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you sure?” Oikawa asked and he froze. His eyes were soft, but still so piercing, the other could barely form a word so he looked off to the side as he continued.   
“I mean do you really want to do this? Because I don’t want this to just be a one-time thing. I really do want all of you.”  
Oikawa felt a finger underneath my chin forcing him to look up at. Something about the way Iwaizumi‘s eyes looking down on him felt overwhelming. It felt like fire.  
“I wouldn’t want it any other way, Shitty-kawa,” he said.  
Oikawa grabbed his neck pulling him in as Iwaizumi cupped his face.  
The sparks. Pure electricity. Pure adrenaline. Pure, raw emotion was poured into the kiss. Everything he’d been holding back for however long was poured into that kiss. Years, months, days? It didn’t matter. He was here now.   
Oikawa was the first to pull back from the kiss as he felt his lungs burning, he made up for it by pressing his hand into the other’s crotch.  
he heard Iwaizumi breath hitch by my ear and in return he bucked down his knee into Oikawa’s crotch.   
“Iwa-chan!” he yelped.  
Iwaizumi chucked and his venomous fire was back. He rolled his knee again before pulling back. Oikawa watched him strip his pants and then he was back kissing. Oikawa rolled his hips up into Iwaizumi’s hand and he laughed.   
“Iwa-chan, more,” I begged.   
“More what?” he asked.   
“It feels to nice,” Oikawa said unable to say what he wanted. Iwaizumi got the message, but he only moved to palm Oikawa through his soaked shorts.  
“No, not that, more Iwa-chan, please more not less,” he begged.   
“I don’t understand,” he said biting the other’s earlobe, “C’mon what do you want?”  
“You,” Oikawa breathed.   
Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered and he smiled. Giving Oikawa a long kiss. It was soft and fiery at the same time. It was loving almost. Then Oikawa felt something around his neck and he moaned. He could breathe barely, but the oxygen was still getting through.   
“This okay kitten?”  
The pet name clouding OIkawa’s mind leaving him to just nod. Oikawa dug his nails into the back of Iwaizumi’s neck. He grunted and then he was pulling at Oikawa’s shorts. He lifted his hips and he was pulling the, off.  
“Iwa-chan can I?” Oikawa asked, glancing down at his erection. It looked hard and painful.   
He mumbled a yes and Oikawa’s hands flew down instantly pulling at it again. Iwaizumi shuddered and the grip around Oikawa’s throat and erection grew. He moaned what he could and bucked into his hands, before stroking faster. Iwaizumi’s breathing was going ragged pretty quickly and his grip started to loosen.  
“Oikawa stop,” he said.  
Oikawa instantly let go looking up at Iwaizumi wide-eyed.  
“Are you-”  
“I don’t know what you’re doing but your hand- it’s vibrating or something, and- dammit I didn’t want to- not before you.”  
“Oh,” he mumbled looking at my hand.   
It is vibrating… that’s new.  
Oikawa grabbed him again once he gave the okay and tried to move slower as Iwaizumi stroked faster.  
Oikawa buried his head into Iwaizumi’s neck taking in his scent before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and melted towards it. It was followed by sucking and more biting. Iwaizumi moved lowered over biting at all the skin he could reach.   
Each painful bite was followed by sucking and then a kiss. Oikawa made sure to keep my hand moving, but as he felt myself getting close he was getting sloppier.   
Iwaizumi’s hand was getting sloppy too.   
“Iwa-chan, I wanna-” Another bite “-I wanna cum Iwa-chan, please I-”  
Iwaizumi covered his lips with Oikawa who moaned into the kiss, pulling away to whine when the hand on his throat disappeared. Iwaizumi reached for his lips again and forced his tongue deep inside.   
Hot.   
Iwaizumi pulled back resting their foreheads together a small smile on his face.  
“Go ahead baby, cum for me,” he said.  
Oikawa nodded speeding up his stroking and soon he felt hot and his vision almost went white. Then something heavy was falling onto of him.  
“You’re so beautiful, oh my god, I never say it, but you’re so beautiful,” Iwaizumi whispered peppering OIkawa’s face with kisses. Iwaizumi continued to stroke him until he heard Oikawa begin to whine.   
Iwaizumi rested his head in Oikawa’s shoulder before attempting to stand up. Oikawa watched as finally found his balance and gazed back down at him.   
“Can we clean up a bit before you go back to being a dick?” Oikawa asked.   
Iwaizumi laughed, “Me a dick? I like yours a-”  
“Don’t try to make a joke Iwa-chan,” Oikawa begged.   
“Sorry, oh Great One,” Iwaizumi said with a shaky bow, “Oh, Grand Master of Jokes and Dick Stroking,”   
Oikawa felt his face go red and lunged to punch Iwaizumi in the arm, but he moved out of reach quite easily. Oikawa pouted as he laid back down to watching Iwaizumi head towards the bathroom.   
Oikawa glanced down at the wetness on his stomach and then all the new bite marks and bruises littered amongst the old ones.  
Human.   
You’re human.  
He looked further down to were it was still wet and sticky then glanced at the bathroom door. Before he dragged a finger through it and brought it to his mouth quickly licking it off.   
It wasn’t awful, but it definitely-  
“Oh my god, I didn’t not just see you lick that up?”  
He felt his face go red again, but he quickly dragged his finger through it again before wiggling it towards.  
“Wanna taste Iwa-chan?” Oikawa sang, “I think you’d like it.”  
He shook his head and slipped back into the bathroom. Oikawa laughed licking my finger again. It wasn’t too bad the second time, still a bit bitter.   
“Are you just going to sit there and suck your fingers,” Iwaizumi said from the doorway, “Or are you coming in while the water’s still hot?”  
“Coming in?” Oikawa clarified, “Like with you? Like shower with you?”  
“No we’re going to play cards in here,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, “So am I dealing you in or you just going to lick yourself clean?”  
“I’ll join you!” he said rushing to the bathroom.   
“You better not get hard again, I’m tired and I’m not helping you,” he mumbled, closing the door behind us.   
“I’ll help myself remember, I’m Master of Dick Stroking, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughed grabbing his hand.   
“What are you-”  
He stopped and Oikawa let my nerves unravel a bit and his hand started vibrating again. He stared at his hand and then slapped Oikawa away.   
“Iwaizumi are you blushing?”  
“Sh-shut up!”  
“Oh my god your stuttering you-”  
“Just get in, and shut your mouth before I pour shampoo in it,” he said.   
“Does it taste anything like-”  
Oikawa shut his mouth as Iwaizumi looked over at him with that look. He smirked and then he disappeared behind the shower curtain. Oikawa followed him in and they took a very long ‘shower’ together.

**Author's Note:**

> Asdfakdjh omgg if someone I know finds this account and this work in paricular I am going to McLose it  
> (this is my first time writing sin)


End file.
